


Charon the Blue Jay

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawings, Fantasy, Other, Traditional Art, wingfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon the Blue Jay Master Thief. He cannot fly. That's all I know beyond canon stuff.</p><p>fic:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959897</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charon the Blue Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge is Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959897) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> Charon, of BBC's The Musketeers.
> 
> He had really cool wings, then I colored them. he cannot fly, unlike Porthos and Flea. 
> 
> disclaimer: not mine
> 
> Fic: moonrose91
> 
> series: BBC's The Musketeers


End file.
